Learning To Trust
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Trowa meets a girl when he walks in the rain. She's bloodied and is taken to the hospital. Trowa wants to find out what's wrong, but Mari doesn't trust anyone. Will Trowa earn her trust? rated for language.
1. A Walk In The Rain

Learning To Trust  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Once again, I do not own Gundam. But if you give a couple million dollars, I probably can! Anyone? No? *sigh* Didn't think so. Well, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: A Walk In The Rain  
  
Trowa walked slowly towards the safe house. It was raining hard, but it didn't matter to him. He like the rain. The safe house was a couple of blocks away. Trowa had gone out for a walk. Although it was almost impossible to see through the rain, he could see quite clearly. He walked on, enjoying the silence. (Okay, so it wasn't really quiet. Rain doesn't make that much sound does it. Hasn't rain for a while in California)  
  
Then, something ran right smack into him. He heard a thump of something falling onto the ground. Trowa looked down to see a figure on the ground. It growled and Trowa stepped back.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. (wow, he spoke. yippee. i don't really see why it's so amazing that he talked. I know some people like that, you know don't talk, but does once in a while. i do that sometimes)  
  
The figure growled again. "Don't touch me!" came the voice. It sounded like a girl.  
  
'What are you doing out here?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," she growled. Trowa could faintly see blood falling from the girl.  
  
"You're bleeding. Let me help you," Trowa said with concern.  
  
"Stay away from me you bastard," she growled. She was breathing hard now. Trowa stepped up to help her, but she lashed out. Then she fainted. Trowa picked her up and went to the safe house as fast as he could. He burst through the door.  
  
Quatre looked up fom his book, Duo from the tv, Heero from his laptop, and Wufei from the kitchen. They noticed a bloody girl in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked. He got up from the the couch and walked over to Trowa and the girl.  
  
"I don't know. She ran into me and fainted," Trowa said. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Looks like she lost a lot of blood. We'll take her to the hospital," he said. Duo looked her over.  
  
"Good looking," he said appreciatively.  
  
"You already have Hilde remember," Quatre said. Duo shrugged with a sheepish smile. Trowa, Quatre, and Duo got in the car to take the girl to the hospital. Wufei chose not to come and was left muttering something a bout a weak onna. Heero didn't come because he was busy with his beloved laptop full of missions.  
  
Anyways, they arrived at the hospital and let the doctors take the girl. "We'll come back for her tomorrow," Trowa said before they left. They couldn't have anyone knowing they were Gundam pilots now can they.  
  
"I hope she'll be alright," Quatre said as they drove back to the safe house. It was nine p.m. and Trowa went to shower. His thoughts turned to the girl. She was very attractive, even in her state. Trowa shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, but they kept coming back. He stepped out of the shower and dressed.  
  
"I still cant believe you let an onna into the house. We were supposed to be hiding," Wufei said as Trowa stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"She needed help or else she could've died. Would you let someone innocent die like that?" Quatre asked. That shut Wufei up. Not even he would let someone die so horribly if he could've saved them. Everyone ate dinner in silence and headed off to sleep. Trowa tried to sleep, but there was a gnawing worry in the pit of his stomache.  
  
Why am I worrying about her? I don't even know her, he thought. (it's funny cuz i always have them talking to themselves in their heads)  
  
Trowa tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. At last, he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
The next day arrived and Trowa waited til noon to go back to the hospital. He Quatre, and Duo left once again. They went up to the receptionist and asked for directions. She recognized them after a little while and gave them directions. They went to the second floor where the girl was being taken care of. There was a doctor waiting inside. He greeted them.  
  
"Hello. May I asked how this girl ended up like this?" he asked.  
  
"I found her outside while I was walking. She seemed to be running away from something and fainted from blood loss," Trowa said. The doctor looked at him suspiciously, but nodded.  
  
"We looked up files on her. Her name is Mari Toshniko," the doctor said. "She has parents, but we haven't located them just yet." Trowa nodded. "I will be back soon." The doctor then left them. Trowa looked at Mari. She was a deathly pale color. IV cords were stuck into her wrists and an air pump lay beside her bed. Trowa felt a knot in his stomache. Why do I feel this way?  
  
Hehehe. You're in luv Trowa! 


	2. Meeting Mari's Dad

Learning To Trust  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Once again, I do not own Gundam. But if you give a couple million dollars, I probably can! Anyone? No? *sigh* Didn't think so. Well, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Quatre and Duo left the hospital to go back to the safe house. It was fine with Trowa, since he had brought his motorcycle.  
  
Trowa looked up suddenly as he heard whimpering next to him. Mari was awake and scared. The doctor came in at that moment. "Mari, you're awake! Maybe you can answer some questions we have for you," he said. Mari looked at him with frightened eyes and pulled the covers closer to herself.  
  
"It's opkay Mari. We're getting your parents. We found them and they're coming right now," the doctor said. Mari's eyes went wide and she turned even paler, if possible.  
  
"No!" she cried. "He'll kill me! He'll kill me!" The doctor and Trowa looked at her in alarm.  
  
"Who'll kill you?" Trowa asked gently.  
  
"He'll kill me," she sobbed. "He'll kill me like he did mommy." The two men stared at her in shock.  
  
"Was it your father who killed your mother?" the doctor asked. Mari nodded. The doctor frowned. "Then it might have been a good idea for him to come. We'll have him arrested when he comes." The doctor went to get the security and Trowa was left with Mari.  
  
"Mari, you gonna be okay?" Trowa asked worried ly. She was crying harder than before.  
  
"He'll kill me. He tried to kill me but I ran away. I saw him kill her." Trowa listened to her rambling cries, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
"You saw your father kill your mother?" Mari nodded. She looked like a lost lil kid.  
  
"We've got the police. They're here and will be waiting for Mari's father," the doctor said as he came in. "Did you find out anything from her?"  
  
"She says that she saw her father kill her mother and that he tried to kill her too, but she ran away," Trowa said.  
  
"She was abused. You can tell from those bad bruises she's got." They turned to the door when they heard a angry yell.  
  
"Where is that stupid bitch! I demand to know where my daughter is being kept at!" shouted a man's voice. Mari heard him and hid under the covers whimpering. "Mari! Get your sorry ass down here or I'll kill you!" They could hear footsteps running near.  
  
A big man with ruffled hair and a very angry look came into the room. "Mari!" He saw the hiding figure and ran to her. He threw off the covers and grabbed her arm. Mari gave out a yelp as he tightened his grip on her. "You're coming with me bitch."  
  
Trowa stepped in and grabbed the man's wrist. The man let go of Mari to face him. "What the hell do you want punk?"  
  
"I want you to leave her alone. The police will be here shortly," he said in a cold even voice.  
  
"And who says I'm gonna stay here? I'm taking that bitch over there and no one is gonna stop me. She's mine and she's gonna get her punishment for running away."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The man punched at Trowa but he wasn't there. The man felt a jab in the back and turned around. He puched over and over again at Trowa, but Trowa dodged them without effort. He countered the man's attacks with kicks. He kicked the man in the stomache and he doubled over to the ground just as the police arrived.  
  
They ran passed Trowa and handcuffed the man. "You're under arrest for the murder of Ashiko Toshniko. You are charged with murder, and child abuse."  
  
"He attempted to murder the girl," Trowa said. The police looked at him.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She told me." He nodded.  
  
"Then he'll be charged with attempted murder too."  
  
"I'll kill you bitch! I'll teach you not to snitch on me! Do you hear me!?" Mari's father yelled as the police took him away.  
  
"So what's going to happen to Mari now? Her mom's dead and her father is in jail," Trowa asked the doctor.  
  
"She'll probably go to a foster home or something, unless you have an idea."  
  
"She can stay with me, if you'll let her." The doctor thought a moment.  
  
"I guess she can. She'll be a lot safer with you than anyone else, but she'll have a hard time trusting you, after what happened to her." Trowa nodded. There was a loud commotion outside and he and the doctor ran to see what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?" Trowa demanded. A woman turned to tell him.  
  
"The man they arrested escaped and ran away."  
  
"Then she'll definitely be safer with you," said the doctor. Trowa nodded. "Mari can go with you today, but she needs to come here at least once a week to meet with a psycholohist." They went to get Mari, who was hiding behind a curtain.  
  
"Mari, it's okay. He's gone now," Trowa said. She stepped from behind the curtain, looking around with caution. "You're gonna come home with me, okay?" Mari blinked and nodded. They got her clothes, which the nurses cleaned of blood since she didn't have anything else to wear. Trowa took off his jacket and told her to wear it.  
  
They walked in the parking lot ot his motorcycle and he gave her the helmet to wear. "Do you wanna sit in front or back?" Mari didn't say anything. Trowa decided it would be best if she sat in front. Once they settled on the motorcycle, Trowa turned the engine on. Mari whimper and tensed up.  
  
"It's okay. Just releax and hold onto the handle," he said softly into her ear. Mari relexed and did as he said. They exited the parking lot and headed to the safe house, but Trowa felt somethintg wrong. He looked at the side mirror and found a car tailing him.  
  
"Mari, hold on tight. I'm going to go fast," Trowa warned. He felt her nodding against his chest and sped up. Mari pressed herself against Trowa as the motorcycle wentr faster. The car behind them sped up as well. Trowa quickly drove into an alleyway and drove across driveways. It was only seven minutes later when they lost the car. Trowa quickly drove to the safe house and put the motorcycle in the garage. He and Mari came in through the back door of the safe house.  
  
They found Quatre in the kitchen. He could tell right away that there was something wrong. "What's going on?"  
  
"Mari's dad is out to kill her. I brought her here to protect her. It turns out that he killed her mother and attempted to kill Mari."  
  
"That's awful!"  
  
"What is?" Duo asked as he came in. He waved a hello to Mari, who hid behind Trowa.  
  
"Duo, call eveyone into the living room will ya?" Duo looked confused but did as he was told. Once everyone was in the living room, Trowa explained everything that he had learned and what had happened.  
  
"So she's going to stay here," Trowa concluded. No one argued, having heard what happened.  
  
"She better not get in our way," Wufei growled. Heero agreed. They left and Quatre and Trowa showed Mari her room.  
  
"What are we gonna do about her clothes?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She can borrow mine for now. We'll take her shopping later," Trowa said. Quatre nodded and they left Mari asleep in her new room. 


	3. The Real Chapter 3, Gomen

Learning To Trust Ah! Gomen for not updating sooner. *bows lotsa times* It's just that I had a minor writer's block and my computer was messed up and pls all the projects I've been getting and the applications for highschool. *sigh* Big hassle. And sorry for that mistake with the chapter!!! I meant to replace chapter two, not make another chapter. Anyways, gomen! 

  
"Yeah... could you come right now? Great! Thanks," Trowa said. He hung up the phone. "She'll be here in a few minutes." 

  
"That's good," Quatre responded. Trowa chuckled inwardly at his friend's dreamy state. It was obvious to everyone except Catherine and Quatre that they liked each other. 

  
"I'll go wake her up." Trowa left his friend in the living room to walk over to Mari's room. He gently and quietly opened the door and found Mari sleeping. He quietly walked over to her side. He shook a bit and her eyes fluttered open. She panicked and let out a small shriek. 

  
"Mari! It's okay! Remeber me? You're staying with me," Trowa reassured her. Mari calmed her breathing and nodded. "I'm going to take you shopping for new clothes alright?" Mari nodded as the doorbell rang. They heard the door open and Quatre greeting Catherine in a shy way. Trowa could not help but chuckle at the way they were both stuttering and stammering. He lead Mari outside into the living room where they found the two sitting on the couch away from each other and blushing. 

  
Trowa raised his eyebrows and intorduced Mari and Catherine to each other. They instantly became friends. "Shall we go now?" Quatre asked. The others nodded and piled into Quatre's car and drove to the mall. Catherine and Mari linked arms and headed off to the stores. 

  
We find the group two hours later at the Sweet Factory, where Trowa and Quatre were buying candy for the girls. "Thanks," Catherine said shyly. 

  
"Yes, thank you," Mari thanked in a small voice. They walked around a bit more before Catherine stopped the group in front of a electronics store and went in. 

  
"Let's buy this!" she exclaimed. She held up a game that came with mats. Trowa and Quatre read the title. 

  
"Ddr... I think I've heard of it before," Quatre said. 

  
"Mari, you want to buy any games?" Catherine asked. Mari nodded. She walked over and picked up a game. 

  
"Are you sure you want that?" Quatre asked at the strange choice. Mari nodded. Quatre shrugged and bought both games. 

  
They piled once again into the car and drove home, Trowa and Quatre alert to dangers of Mari's father. The ride home was pleasant and without any dangers. They found Duo waiting for them in the living room. 

  
"Did ya guys buy any candy?" he asked eagerly. 

  
"Sure," Catherine said. "But I think I ate all of mines." Duo pouted and Mari giggled, but was barely audible. She shyly held out her bag of candy to him. 

  
"Ah! Thank you!" he cried as he took the bag of candy and gobbled it down. Catherine, Quatre, and Trowa shook their heads at Duo. 

  
"Well, let's leave Duo to his candy and get you dressed," Catherine said to Mari. She nodded and they both left for her room. The two boys, excluding Duo because he was busy eating candy and getting hyper, heard some laughter and stomping coming from Mari's room. They looked at each other and decided to see wat was going on. 

  
They peeked through the door as soon as they reached it. Inside, they found Catherine and Mari stomping on the mats they had recently bought and laughing. The two boys could see the tv screen moving with arrows that lit up in bright colors. The laughing got louder when Catherine fell down. "Okay! That's enough," Catherine said through laughter. "You play your game and I'll shower." Mari nodded and Catherine walked towards the door. 

  
Quatre and Trowa quickly hid in Trowa's room as Catherine headed for the shower. Inside, mari had opened her game and started playing right away. Before they could return to the door, Duo snuck in, but Mari did not seem to notice. He sat next to her and watched the screen. Trowa and Quatre came in too, but still she did not notice them. She was focused on the game. 

  
"What's this game about?" Quatre whispered, not wanting to distract Mari from her game. 

  
"It's about a ninja who was exiled into a dark forest that was full of danger and magic both dark and pure. There was never a single human who has ever survived in there except you, as the ninja. A few years later, a dark force takes over your former home and you have to go back to save it," Duo said in a hushed voice. 

  
"How do you know so much about it?" Trowa asked. 

  
"I wanted to buy this," was the quiet response. And so they sat there, watching as Mari played, unaware of what the future would bring. 

  
Sorry, that was crappy. 


End file.
